Holiday Fictions!
by deltaprime11
Summary: The place where I will collectively place any Holiday themed one-shots I do! Pretty straight forward really.


As Natsu walked towards his door, a voice he hadn't heard in a few week's called out to him and caused him to pause.

"Hey Natsu, How ya been?" The resident Ice make wizard of Fairy Tail called.

Natsu turned away from the door and walked down towards the gate "Back early, Ice queen?" Natsu joked as the two met at the gate.

"Haha, very funny," Grey rolled his eyes "And Merry Christmas by the way."

"Oh crap, I forgot," Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Why are you back anyway? You and Juvia weren't supposed to be back till next month."

"Well we heard about you becoming a wizard saint and Juvia wanted to come back to Congratulate you in person and there were a few other things," Grey responded casually as Natsu opened the gate and fell into step beside him. Natsu's rival had changed quite a bit over their lifetime, the two didn't fight as much as they used to, they still challenged each other occasionally, but it was more a friendly spar over a all out try to kill each other brawl, Grey had managed to break his habit of stripping down to nothing though, In Natsu's opinion that made him a worthy rival in itself. Grey tugged at his large white coat lightly as they walked, he wore his signature necklace over the top of it and a pair of black pants, he was just walking around the city after all.

"Lucy told me you were hanging out with a girl earlier," Grey nudged Natsu's ribs as he rose his eyebrow in a suggestive matter "You've been holding out on me."

"I would hardly call being assaulted by my fan club 'hanging out with'." Natsu told the most believable lie he could come up with "But whatever, so how's your fan club been, I mean with Juvia and you getting married I'd think they'd be pretty pissed."

Grey paled slightly and Natsu could guess what happened just from the look, Juvia was incredibly good with water magic as he knew very well "Let's just say she handled it and I never want to make her mad."

Natsu nodded in agreement "Well, I should get home, I was in the middle of training when you turned up."

Grey chuckled "Are you ever in the middle of anything else?"

"No," Natsu responded as he turned around with a smile "I will give you a spar later, Ice Queen."

"Looking forward to it, Flamebrain." Grey responded as he continued toward his own home.

Natsu chuckled and walked back towards the way they had come, he was a little worried Erza would come out and look for him and as of right now that would only cause problems, although it meant he was going to end up in a situation with his own urges again, he frowned as he thought about it for a few more minutes 'I doubt there is any harm in letting things play out.' He chuckled silently as he approached his gate, the masked mans appearance left him with a number of unanswered questions. But he doubt he would get any answers until he participates on more of the enemies 'plans'. He shook his head clear of the useless thoughts and sighed as he walked towards his front door, his gate latching with a metallic chink. He took a deep breath and opened the door, half expecting a fully nude cat girl to jump him the second he opened the door. To his surprise she wasn't even in the hallway, he just shrugged, hanging his coat and kicking his shoes off as the door closed, he pulled the chain over the door locking it before walking into his room. He was a little less surprised to find Erza there, she had a large black nightgown on, which surprisingly covered almost her entire body.

"I'm back." Natsu announced realizing she wasn't looking in his direction and must not have heard him.

She gave a slight start before turning around to face him, her cheeks were flushed and she seemed to be looking for something to say, apparently opting for a more direct approach, she used her incredible speed to close the distance between them. Her face was inches from Natsu's when she looked up slightly a seductive smile on her face. Natsu watched her, to spite himself, expectantly.

Oddly enough Erza actually seemed embarrassed, so far from the moment he had seen her embarrassment was certainly the last emotion that ever emanated from her, he frowned lifted her chin slightly "Erza? Are you okay?"

"Um, I'd do anything to stay off the Naughty list." She stuttered out finally.

Natsu had overwhelming urge to face-palm 'Had to be _Lucy_ she shopped with.' He thought 'But Erza embarrassed is cute in its own way.'

Natsu decided to tease her a little bit "What?"

Erza took a deep breath, seeming to gather he confidence "I'd do anything to get off the Naughty list." She managed to get out, running her finger along his chin as she undid the gown, revealing much more Erza like attire.

The revealing two piece she wore was very bright red and lined with a white fluffy material, clearly it was meant to be holiday themed and of course Lucy would make her buy it. Erza seemed to have gathered up her confidence though, Natsu smirked, closing the distance between them and placing a hand on her waist, her skin was warm against his touch as he leaned toward ear.

"Like what?" he whispered, he suppressed the urge to smirk as he saw her face It was evil, he knew it was evil, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun, besides compared to the things she had done to him, this was almost tame.

Before Erza could actually speak Natsu decided to stop the teasing, the outfit was in fact quite a turn on. He pulled her shin up and looked at her eyes for a moment before leaning in and clasping his lips with hers, his hand roamed down her body and gave her left breast a light squeeze, she let out a quiet mewl of pleasure into his mouth, her tail wrapped itself around his leg and massaged the inner part of his thigh. his free hand moved around her back and unclasped the thin piece of clothing that separated his hand from her skin, the cloth fell away and his hands returned their vigorous attack on her breasts immediately, causing a chorus of moans to fill the room as he pulled away from her mouth to breath, he pressed her backwards towards the bed in his room, letting her down gently as he moved his lips back to hers, as he neared her however she used the extension of his weight to flip him over, breaking his grip on her chest as she pinned his arms above his head before leaning down to kiss him again, she probed his lip with her tongue asking for entrance and he obliged meeting her tongue in a fierce tug of war as she did, she slid her hands down his torso gripping the bottom of his shirt before pulling it over his head in one smooth motion. Her hands rested just above the belt of his pants she broke the kiss as air ran out for the pair, breathing heavily as she began to edge his pants down, the bulge in them clearly causing him discomfort, planting a lasting kiss on his lips she slowly descended leaving a trail of open mouth kissed along his chest and stomach before pushing his pants off to the floor, slipping her hands into his underwear almost immediately she took hold of his throbbing member, a relieved moan escaped Natsu's mouth as she did, she moved her hand up and down his shaft a few times before slipping his underwear off too. She peered over the tip of his member, Natsu seemed to be waiting tensely, she moved her tongue over the tip slowly, Gently swirling the tip around. Natsu let out another moan as she did, she smirked inwardly at herself before taking the rest of his length in her mouth, his skin was oddly salty and she tasted something that she could only describe as Natsu, she enjoyed it. Her tail swished behind her slowly as Natsu leaned his head back and closed his eyes, the pleasure he felt threatened to white him out, he let out another pleasured moan as she bobbed her head a little more roughly, his eyes were following her tail as it moved and on instinct he reached out and grabbed it, rubbing it's length slowly before twirling it around his finger. Erza let out a surprised squeak followed by a moan, she hadn't expected her mate to do that and it felt surprisingly good, she could feel him pulsating in her mouth and she quickly racked her brains about what they had taught her in school, taking him into her mouth as far he would go she let out a long moan, the vibrating around him member finally sending him over the edge with a long moan as he released down her throat.

She pulled back and wiped her hand over her mouth, the satisfied expression on Natsu's face made her warm and fuzzy inside, Natsu looked at her for a moment and evil glint overtook his eye as he moved, he gripped her waist and flipped her over him, pressing himself again her barely clothed self and pressing his lips against her in a passionate kiss.

Natsu's hand roamed her over her chest and rested on her hip, moving the red panties down in a swift motion, he messaged the outside of her womanhood, causing a moan to escape her throat as he moved his hand and thrust his fingers as deep into her core as they would go, she let out a surprised moan and drew quick breath at the sensation that followed his movement, Natsu smiled against the kiss and began pumping his fingers inside her, drawing a chorus of moans from Erza's throat as he did so, Erza's core clenched around his fingers tighter as he continued to move, the walls of Erza's core clenched tightly and she let out a loud drawn out moan as she hit her orgasm.

Erza laid panting as he pulled his fingers out of her core "Finished already?"

Erza swallowed hard as she moved and flipped him "Not even close."

Gripping his member she slowly guided him to her womanhood, before sliding it in slowly, she winced as he broke through her hymen and Natsu sat up and wrapped his arms around her as he closed his mouth over hers, the incredible tightness of Erza around him forced him to struggle against the urge to move, the pain slowly subsided to a dull ache over a stinging pain and Erza rocked her hips, Natsu remained still while she set the pace she was comfortable left, she gradually increased her movement as the pain turned to pleasure she let out a moan, Natsu smirked as he rolled them over pushing himself as deep into her as he'd go, Her nails dragged along his back and her legs wrapped around his legs as he pumped in and out of her, filling the room with a chorus of loud moans. A coil felt as it was building inside her as he continued moving and Natsu increased his pace, hitting her hard enough to see stars with each hit and she loved it. Letting out a long moan as the coil finally snapped, Natsu froze and buried himself inside her as he finished a few seconds after her.

"T-t-that was a-amazing." Erza breathed out.

"I'm glad." Natsu responded equally as breathless as he pulled out and rolled over, pulling the blankets around the pair as they drifted off into sleep.


End file.
